1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for strengthening a writing instrument. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for strengthening a writing instrument with a self-adhesive wrap having a writing zone printed thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Crayons, chalk, and pencils are often broken during use and when they are dropped. This is especially true with children's crayons.
Crayons are typically wrapped with a paper layer after manufacture. However, these paper layers are designed primarily to shield a child's hands from the crayon material and to improve the child's grip of the crayons, but are too thin to prevent breakage of the crayons when they are dropped or mishandled.
Another problem with crayons, pencils and chalk is that children often lose them or intermingle them with other children's crayons, pencils and chalk while the children are working or playing together. Parents can attest that the cost for replacing lost and/or broken crayons and pencils can be quite high.